My Last Name
by NNNebraskaG.U.Y
Summary: It's been two years since Voldemort's defeat, and ending the relationship with Ron. Working for Cambridge University, Hermione feels alone and isolated, until the most unlikely of people, shows up, and begins to breathe life back into her. DracoxHermione
1. Chapter 1

**My Last Name**

Chapter 1

After Voldemort was defeated, nothing was ever really the same again; the pain never really went away. The trio had all gone their separate ways, just in a search of happiness. But it wasn't just them who were affected, the whole school who witnessed the horrific scenes caused through those dark, dark times, still haunted the ex pupils of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, they all tried their upmost to put the memories to the back of their minds, and carry on through into a new life.

Harry and Ginny were happy together; they'd both been married over a year now and were living in a small townhouse, up the East coast. However, Ron and Hermione's relationship didn't last a few months after the War. Ron was too preoccupied grieving over his brothers death, to have had any room for his love for Hermione, likewise, the wise witch had decided that holding on to the memories that lay within Ron's company, was not worth the hurt it caused her, or Ronald himself.

And so they moved on, as did everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Last Name**

Chapter 2

Hermione stood at the very edge of the path, waiting for the giant red bus to drive by before she skipped across the busy, traffic-filled road. She delicately floated through the crowds of people swarming the streets of Cambridge, trying her upmost not to spill the scolding hot coffee she had just bought from a local pastry shop, and also keeping a firm grip on two or three heavy books she had clamped to the right side of her body. She blew the small opening a few times before taking a quick sip of her morning beverage.

The morning air was clean, crisp and fresh. The hustle and bustle of the people walking around gave that oh so familiar feeling of the 8:00am commute to work. She waited patiently as an elderly gentleman walked slowly across the doorway of which she needed to enter, before silently slipping past him and walking through the old arc of stone.

Cambridge university was already full of life. Students were everywhere you looked, as was the odd lecturer and the old caretaker, Marcus, wandered through the halls like nothing bothered him in the world.

"Morning Miss Granger" sang a young student happily.

"Morning Meredith!" Hermione replied with a warm smile. She weaved her way through the crowds of students before finally reaching a large dark stained oak door with "Hermione Granger" engraved into a gold plaque, nailed on it head height. She carefully placed her coffee on the stack of books she held before turning the bronze handle and pushing the door open.

She finally had chance to breathe now.

She gently shut the door behind her and placed her coffee on her desk, along with the heavy books. She smiled at the picture of her, Harry and Ron in a small frame on her desk, before that dark, nauseating, choking feeling started to bubble in her throat. She walked away and sat down in a chair by the book case and held her face in her hands. She took deep breaths, not wanting to have another panic attack, not this morning, not now, not again.

A sharp knock at the door made her jump as she stood up and brushed down her dark grey skirt.

"Come in" she stated firmly. A shy looking man walked in, wearing a pair of heavily rimmed specs, with a blazer and a smart tie.

"Oh hello Derek, please come sit down" Hermione walked over to her desk and beckoned in the quiet student. She moved some paperwork off his chair, before sitting in her own. He shuffled across her large office and sheepishly sat down.

"Now what's the problem?" She asked again, with her warm smile. She had gotten that off to a fine art now. Pretending that nothing bothered her. Pretending like she wasn't constantly fly aching inside.

"I wanted to erm, ask you about the Shakespeare project" he mumbled playing with his thumbs.

"I was wondering if I could change Othello to The Taming of the Shrew?" He sounded terrified. She wasn't in the mood for one of her students to be like this with her.

"Derek can I ask you something?" She leaned back in her chair whilst looking again at the photo frame on her desk.

He nodded sheepishly.

"Why do you always act as if I'm going to lash out and bite your head off?" He looked at her, the horror struck into his eyes and body. She looked at him and gave half a smile.

"Of course you can change the play, I prefer The Taming of the Shrew anyway" she smiled. He eased off. He mustered up all of his courage he had and smiled back. He thanked her and was on his way.

She chuckled quietly to herself; was she really that scary?

The day dragged, more students came in asking to change their projects last minute, and more deadlines were pushed back. She spent half of the evening rummaging in the library, for a book she had been searching for for a while now. Time went past, and no such luck, so she decided to call it a day and head on home.

Her flat was situated in the quiet area of Cambridge, it was a quaint building, with a beautiful garden and aged iron gates. She walked up the dimly lit stairs, and entered her home. And again, she was alone. She was unhappy. She never let anyone in. And she hated it.

Her colleagues at the University had dropped plenty of hints, and made plenty of plans, but she had never felt up to it. She had never felt strong enough to pretend like everything was okay in that situation, because in her mind it wasn't. She could handle a room full of students, but not a room full of people waiting to be her friend. But the thought of her letting someone in terrified her. She had no friends, no family, all she had was her small cat, Snowflake.

She sighed and walked to her bedroom where an Owl perched on her windowsill. Her eyes lit up at the sight and she ran over to detach the small piece of parchment off its legs.

_Dearest Hermione_

_I heard the brilliant news about your new placement as head of English at Cambridge, what an achievement! And at such a young age!_

_I really do hope you are able to make Ronald's 21st birthday next week, I know he would love it of you came. He misses you, we all do._

_Stay strong,_

_All my love,_

_Molly Weasley._

Hermione sat staring at the note in her hand whilst her heart sank. She had forgotten about Ron's birthday, she wasn't able to make it last year due to examinations, and the spurt of panic attacks she had been getting.

But it had gotten better, and she did feel stronger. Maybe seeing a friendly face would help.


	3. Chapter 3

**MY LAST NAME**

Chapter 3

It had been a while since Hermione had apparated anywhere, and it had made her feel al little queasy, but the smell of The Burrows made all the nasty feelings disappear. She felt like she was home, and she was, so far, happy she had decided to attended.

She walked slowly up the garden path which led to a huge marquee, and to the side, the front door of the Wesley's household. She could smell delicious food emitting from the kitchen, and tentatively poked her head into the warm room. She saw Molly Weasley looking as flustered as ever, with huge vats of whatever it was she was cooking, stirring themselves. Once she had noticed Hermione, her hands flung to her mouth in disbelief. She looked overwhelmed and unable to speak.

"Hello Molly, it's lovely to see you again" she walked into the kitchen properly, greeting her with a gentle smile. As Molly snapped out of it, she took a few stuttered breaths, and started to cry. She rushed over to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Hermione, it's absolutely so lovely to see you too!" she had managed to compose herself by the time she let go. She cupped Hermione's face, as she admired the woman she had grown into.

Hermione had grown taller, with a slim build. Her thick, wavy, brown mane, was tied up in a simple, yet elegant bun. Her eyes teamed with gentleness, and beauty, just like they did when she was still a pupil. She had matured into a woman, and a beautiful one at that.

Mrs Weasley had aged; her eyes drooped softly, but still held that special sparkle. Her hear was thin and wispy, but still had the flame red qualities. Her figure seemed shorter and stouter, but she still had the same warm presence she had when Hermione was only 12, 13 years old.

"Have you only just arrived?" She asked still amazed.

"Yes, I wanted to see you first, and I thought I'd find you here" she chuckled "It smells amazing" Hermione felt herself ease more and more as Mrs Weasley stood there and smiled.

"Well we should go let Ronald know you are here! I'm sure he's going to be even more happier than I am!" She chuckled sweetly and led the way outside. All of a sudden, Hermione started to notice that the choking feeling was slowing bubbling in her throat and stomach. She was terrified. What if Ron didn't want to see her? She took in deep breaths and tried to push it out of her mind, she followed Mrs Weasley out into the garden and into the marquee.

The marquee inside was obviously a lot larger that the outside. It was dressed up beautifully; red, blue and yellow balloons floated independently in the roof of the tent, the tables were set out with thick ribbons, floating candles, and large plates with shining glasses. There was soft music playing, as people chatted and mingled with one another, most of whom she didn't recognise.

Hermione started to feel the eyes burn into her like hot irons. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable, and the dark feeling was gently squeezing her insides. She followed Mrs Weasley through the few people and up to the back of Ron, who was facing away from her, talking to some other relatives she didn't recognise. His back was slightly slouched, his hands buried into his pockets as he stood and listened to his relative speak.

"Ronald, dear, I have a surprise for you" the tension that Hermione was emitting was definitely heard in Mrs Wesley's tone; her voice seemed to tremble slightly, and she looked a little uneasy.

This didn't help Hermione at all. She needed Mrs Weasley to tell her Ron would welcome her back with open arms.

The red haired man turned around still with his hands in his pockets, and locked eyes with Hermione. The room seemed to fall silent.

Ron had matured more since Hermione had last seen him. His jawline was more refined, his shoulders wider, his build more stockier. He was a man now, and this scared Hermione even more.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered in disbelief.

"Happy birthday Ronald" she looked at him, waiting for his response. He continued to look at her before he took in a deep breath and said:

"You know I hate you calling me my full name" he smiled, and nothing had ever felt so right in her life, since she had left him. She laughed gently and looked up at him. The noise in the room returned; the gentle chatter of people returned, and she had never felt more happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**MY LAST NAME**

Chapter 4

Hermione laughed as Ron finished his story. They laughed together and it made her feel warm inside. He was still the same person she had fallen in love with. And that made her smile, but the memories linked to their past were just unforgettable. Hermione has always come across strong for Harry, and for Ron, but she took as much pain, and torture on here shoulders as the others had. They had been in it from the beginning, and nothing would change that.

"What's up 'Mione?" Ron looked concerned. They had both taken a seat together at a table and had been talking for a good hour, but it didn't seem like 5 minutes.

"I couldn't be be better" Hermione placed her hand gently on top of Ron's, and gave him a weak smile. He returned the gesture before two hands were placed over his eyes. Hermione looked up to see the bright and beautiful face of Ginny Potter beaming. Ron was soon to guess his sister, and stood up to greet her with a warm hug. The familiar face of Harry Potter followed her. His bright green eyes locked onto Hermione's dark brown ones and he smiled. He walked straight over to her and held her tight.

"Im so, so glad you made it" he whispered in her ear followed by a gentle "thank you so much" he let go of her to abruptly turn around and punch Ron in the arm.

"Happy birthday Ronald, I owe you 20 more birthday beatings!" He sang happily giving his brother in-law a tight hug. They laughed, and the sound was magical. Hermione had been cooped up in a cage, like some sort of animal, but it was all her own doing. She had shut herself off, she never let anyone in, but at the same time, she felt like no one would even try to break down her wall.

After they had all eaten, and the gifts had been passed around, Hermione found the opportunity to leave. She had been there long enough. She didn't want too much of a good thing.

"Guys I have to get going now, my cat will wonder where I've been" she chuckled gently.

"Must you go?" Harry asked walking to her with open arms.

She laughed, "I must, but thank you for the invite, I've genuinely loved every minute. I will write to you all more, I've just been so busy with the students and deadlines." she smiled.

After she said her fair wells to Ginny, Harry, Mr & Mrs Weasley and of course, Ron, she headed back up the path and into the darkness.

She apparated but her mind slipped in her tired and thoughtful state. The pain, as her arm all of a sudden jerked, was unbearable, and she awoke in a dusty, empty Diagon Alley. She stood up, and started to panic. How the hell did this happen? Why was she here? Of all places here? She leaned against a wall to try and catch her breath, but it was too late. Her breath had gone and left her. Her right arm had been torn from her shoulder blade, ending just before her elbow. It was bleeding and she was panicking. And there was nothing she could do.

She started to cry, she felt the tears once again roll down her face. And she hated it. Her arm burnt and her breath still escaped her.

"Granger?" A voice sounded from behind her. She gasped to try and control her state. She couldn't move, she was still in a state of shock.

"Granger, calm down okay. Come with me" the sharp voice sounded again, she felt a soft hand touch her left shoulder. She looked over and stared into the eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy. His solid grey eyes looked down at her, she was in great pain, and needed help.

She froze. Was she dreaming? Was this some sort of distorted nightmare? Her last breath escaped her as she fell towards the ground, but she never hit the ground, instead, she fell into the arms of Draco Malfoy. Of all people. Her eyes closed as she escaped into exhaustion.

**_A/N I'd love to know what you all think of this so far :-) if people don't like it, I'm not going to keep writing y'see! I'll just start another one or something ha._**

**_Thanks anyway x_**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY LAST NAME**

Chapter 5

Hermione awoke in a darkened room. She was laid on her back, her arm in a sling. She stared up into the darkness and as her eyes adjusted she saw how high the ceiling was, just how grand everything was. The vast room made her feel uncomfortable, and she couldn't remember anything after seeing Malfoy in Diagon Alley. She sat up slowly, and immediately regretted it. Her head started to spin, and her eyesight was blurring. After she had gathered some strength and consciousness, she turned around to examine her wound, but it had almost completely vanished. She slowly moved her legs and torso around and stood up off the bed. The sheets were dark silk and satin, with pillows upon pillows climbing up the large headboard. She tiptoed across the room and to the door.

Her breath became shallow as she turned the handle.

"Hello Miss, you shouldn't be outa bed y'know" a friendly looking woman who carried a stack of towels and was dressed in black greeted her.

"Erm" she paused, thinking hard. "Can you tell me where I am please?" Hermione felt it ridiculously embarrassing to ask the question. The woman laughed.

"The Malfoy Residence Miss" she nodded and smiled. Hermione had thought as much, but it was all so hard to believe.

"Ah here's the master now" she walked away, carrying her towels and headed around the corner of the corridor and out of sight.

"You're awake then" Draco stated, walking around the other corner and towards Hermione. He had changed a lot; he had grown taller, but was toned and lean. His jawline had grown to perfection and his hair was still the distinctive white, but longer, greased back and and tucked behind his ears. He wore a black shirt, roughly tucked into some smart black jeans. His hands buried into his pockets as he stood there, waiting for Hermione to reply.

"Yes, yes I am" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. What the hell was she supposed to say to him? She hadn't seen him since the war.

"How does your arm feel?" His words were short and to the point.

"It feels a lot better, thank you"

"So the Essence of Dittany actually worked?"

She nodded and looked down. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Come, you must be hungry" he swiftly turned around and walked off, slow enough for her to follow. She wasn't hungry, not in the slightest, but she had questions.

She followed him through the empty halls, huge and grand. Paintings were hung on the walls in giant frames. The cold tiled floor was smooth on her bare feet. She followed him into a large dining room, where two servants stood near the door. He sat down and beckoned her to sit opposite. She tentatively walked and took her place. The room was too huge for just four people, it was intimidating.

"Bethany, Victoria, would you please bring some drinks, and some breakfast for me and Miss Granger" Draco asked, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his brow. Both servants nodded silently and left the room. The door closed behind them and the sound echoed through the room.

They both sat, awkwardly in silence. He cleared his throat, and sat forwards.

"I know this must be bizarre for you, it, it's immensely peculiar for me" he shifted awkwardly. Hermione sat in silence, still watching Draco carefully.

"Well, It is an awfully strange turn of events" Hermione sat up straight, as if she were to be interviewed. He half smiled.

"Granger I - "

"Hermione, if you please" she had always hated being called by her last name. He looked at her before quickly saying:

"Hermione, I don't really know what to say. And it's not often I find myself unable to summon words" he looked at his hands, which were placed on the table.

"I can relate to that also" she stated quietly.

He all of a sudden shuck his head and rubbed his face with his hands.

"No, you don't understand" his voice was louder.

"Gra -, Hermione, I've been wanting to say something to you for a long time now, but I've always gotten so far, and then I've always resorted back to being the dirty, filthy coward that I am" he looked down disgusted. Hermione was silent, her breath becoming shallow. He stood up, pushing his chair out with one swift movement. The loud grinding sound echoed around the room. He paced, hands back in his pockets, before he stopped and turned to her.

"I've been wanting you to understand, that I am so, so sorry about what happened. I am remorseful every, single fucking day. It plays on my mind. It echoes through my empty house. I see it every single day on my arm" he looked down towards his dark mark "I know that I have been, undoubtedly, a monster to you, and to Potter, and Weasley" he trailed off, and he was pacing again, trying to think of what else to say, but his emotions ran high, and he didn't want that showing. Hermione looked up at him, confused. He looked down at her, into her eyes, they were teaming with sympathy, and outstanding beauty. He never looked away from her, until she said something that he was never going to be able to be in the state of mind to accept.

_"Draco, you don't have to be sorry"_

He froze. And then laughed loudly. Hermione was stunned.

"Granger, look at your arm." He walked around the table, closer to her. She looked down at the faint scar of which spelled out, 'mudblood'. She shuddered, and looked away.

"I watched, and did nothing" he sounded disgusted in himself.

"I could've stopped her"

"You would've been killed" she interrupted. "You were brainwashed Draco. We all had to choose, and you would've been killed if you had gone against your fathers wishes." He flinched at the word.

"My, father, made me into a monster. I could've gone against his word, I could've helped you" he sat down next to her and buried his face into his hands. She looked down at him, and felt a wave of sympathy drown her. She felt sorry for the man, who was always living in the shadows of his family's mistakes. She knew he was sorry, she could see the pain it caused. Yet she was stunned by his words, his apology had well and truly frozen all bad thoughts she had in her mind, about Bellatrix, about Voldemort, about everything.

"Don't get upset, Draco" she whispered gently. He remained in the same position. She held her hand out, hovering over his shoulder; she wanted to calm him, make the pain that obviously suffocated him, go away. She knew how it felt to be alone, to have no one there to comfort her. Her hand still hovered, and quickly snapped back to her side when the door opened and his two servants entered, one with pots of tea, coffee and orange juice and the other with a selection of pastries. Draco sat up right as quickly as Hermione's hand had retreated and walked back over to his chair, facing opposite to Hermione. The servants soon departed and left the room in a deadly silence again. She looked down at the cold jug of orange juice. She followed a drip of condensation roll down the voluptuous container.

"Please help yourself" Draco filled a delicate china cup for himself. The heavy, musky scent of Camomile filled the air. She looked down, her mouth dry. He offered her the Camomile tea, and once she gently nodded, he filled her china cup up with the sweet hot water.

"Thank you Draco" she looked at him as he looked at her "thank you for saving me."


	6. Chapter 6

**MY LAST NAME**

Chapter 6

It had been a week since the strange encounter with Draco Malfoy, yet Hermione couldn't stop thinking about it. She had briefly wrote to Harry and Ron, saying what a wonderful time she'd had at the party, but thought it were best to keep the whole splinching story to herself.

She took a small sip from her glass of white, before shutting the book 'An Anthology of Eighteen Century Charms' and placing it gently on her table next to her chair. She looked outside the window, still seated, and saw the night had drawn black; shining stars started to burst to life, one by one. She rested her head back, before something black, blurred across her window. She sat up, startled as to what it was, before she heard the gentle hoot of an owl, emitting from her bedroom. She stood up and walked quickly into her chambers before seeing jet black owl with bright eyes carrying a piece of parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I would like to invite you to my residence next Saturday for tea._

_Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy. _

The short note was stared at in amazement. Hermione, although extremely perplexed, felt excited. However, she didn't understand how this man didn't seem to bring on that dark, nauseating feeling she felt with others linked to the war. And especially seeing as Draco had been frolicking with Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. But that was nice, she enjoyed being around someone who didn't make her feel like she was about to vomit into the nearest bin.

She quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment and wrote her reply, accepting his invitation. She handed it to the large black owl, and watched as it flew into the night, disappearing almost immediately.

* * *

Hermione felt her stomach churn with nervousness as she walked up to the large iron gates of The Malfoy Residence. The mansion was vast, it had a relative number of outbuildings, and a large pond with wild geese, ducks and swans inhabiting it. She knocked twice on the ridiculously large door, soon after she was greeted by a servant, a different one to the three she had already met. She welcomed Hermione and took her coat, before walking her through into a large lounge.

It immediately reminded her of Gryffindor's common room; there was an open fire, taking up 1/4 of the back wall. The room was painted a soft cream, with the ancient looking furniture being dark burgundy, browns and black. Thick curtains and tapestries draped over the windows, blocking out all sunlight, the fire was the only think keeping the room from being a deadly black.

"Please, come sit down" Draco was stood beside her, he'd snuck in behind his servant and was now looking across at her, his arms folded tightly against his toned chest.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that" Hermione told him firmly. He laughed quietly before sitting down in a large arm chair, alongside the fireplace. Hermione took a seat opposite him, still examining the room.

"Do the walls and ceiling really interest you that much?" Draco sat back.

"As a matter of fact, they do"

"Pray, tell me" he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"It's such a stark difference to all the black I've seen in the rest of your house" she looked back at him and their eyes locked.

"I like to treat this as my haven. I come in here when I want to shut the world out. When I want to shut the blackness out." He looked down "I drink myself into some states where I don't even leave here to get to my chambers." He pointed across to a large drinks globe. "Cheap sex and expensive alcohol, that's my secret." He sat forward slightly, looking back into her eyes. "What's yours?"

She looked back into his solid, mysterious eyes thinking hard.

"I suppose you could say I keep myself distracted in more, educational ways" she smiled. He laughed.

"I still live in a library, but a muggle one. From time to time, I do like to read the odd book I kept from my time at Hogwarts, but" the dark feeling started to squeeze her insides "they sometimes bring back bad memories." She finished. He looked at her, his face, expressionless; she wondered what he was thinking of.

"Why did I find you, splinched, and having a panic attack in Diagon Alley, Hermione Granger?" He asked her, waiting to hear what she had to say so he could dissect it as much as he could. She looked down.

"Why did I receive an invitation to your residence for tea, Draco Malfoy?" She looked up at him with a smile, the smile that always unwound her out of sticky situations such as this. Draco chuckled dryly and sat back in his chair.

"I asked first."

Hermione sighed and took a breath.

"I was trying to apparate home, after I'd been to Ron's 21st. It was the first time in a while since I'd seen them all you see. Last time, I was going through a tough time" she swallowed, her mouth was becoming very dry. "My mind slipped, and I found myself in Diagon Alley."

"You say, you hadn't see them in a while, because of your panic attacks -"

"I said I was going through a tough time" Hermione intervened. He tilted his head slightly to the right and looked at her with a 'I know that that means' expression. She sat back and let him carry on.

"Why is it,you agreed to come here, of all places? And to see me, of all people?" He sat forward, closer to her.

"You must answer my question now. That's how this game works" she smiled the same slightly mischievous smile.

"I invited you, because my curiosity led me to insanity. Obviously." His cryptic answer echoed in Hermione's head.

"Now you answer mine"

She sighed in defeat.

"Do you really want the truth?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

She took a deep breath.

"Well, firstly, you saved me and fixed my arm. But, I feel, I feel like we're the same. We're both alone and we are both still suffering from what happened." She felt her insides squeeze a little more. "I feel like, we both need each other, to help ourselves cope. And when you apologised to me, I knew exactly how you felt. I knew that it wasn't just me, cooped up in a dark place. You are too." She laughed quietly "metaphorically and literally."

"I completely underestimated you, Miss Granger." Draco whispered, looking deep into her eyes trying to work out what she held behind her wall of steel. But he still smiled inside, she was right about everything.

"A lot of people do" she whispered. In all the time she was talking, Draco had chance to fully examine the features of Hermione Granger; her skin was as perfect as porcelain, her hair, fell down, past her shoulders, thick and wavy, her smile was gentle and soft, the beauty that poured from her, as he looked into her eyes was one he never thought he'd ever find.

The servants then trotted in, one by one, dropping off pots of tea and coffee on a near table. They asked if anything else was to be done, and Draco, not removing his eyes from Hermione mumbled,

"No, that is all." They walked out and closed the door softly behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**MY LAST NAME**

Chapter 7

Hermione paced her office. She was counting down the minutes to a deadline and she still had four assignments to be handed in. She stopped and frowned at the clock for the second time that minute, before pacing once more. A gentle knock at the door made her heart jump. She rushed over to open the door, and rejoiced to see all four students stood there with their assignments.

"Oh thank goodness! You're only just in time you know" she smiled taking the heavy folders off them one by one. A mixed mumble of four apologies echoed round the empty corridor, she thanked them and they were on their way. She grabbed the rest of the assignments, and placed them into a large satchel. She picked up a few more books before locking her office and heading home.

The wind was sharp, and so was the night. The streets were loud and already full of people heading out for the night. She just wanted to be home, so she could sit with Snowflake, and start going thought the bleated assignments. As she arrived at her home, she noticed someone stood in the doorway. Whoever it was had a leather jacket on with a black hood. She slowly walked towards him, worried at the abnormality of the situation. The only person in her building who got visitors was Greta, and that was always her granddaughter.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she approached the figure. He turned around and her heart skipped a beat. There, stood on her doorstep, was Draco Malfoy. He smiled at her before walking towards her.

"I thought I'd come surprise you, and I also thought you could've shown me round Cambridge" he laughed "but seeing as I've been stood here for three hours, I should probably go now" great. Now he sounded like a fucking stalker. Hermione stood and watched him in amazement.

"No! Don't go, I'm so sorry I left you standing here, I was working late, waiting for some students to hand some papers in" she fumbled around her words, her tiredness getting to her. "Please come in, I'll make us some tea" she reached for her key, struggling with all her books. He effortlessly lifted up all five books she held, and carried them to the porch. She smiled at him, opened the door and walked up the stairs to her home. She opened the second door and dropped her satchel which had been digging into her shoulder, on her desk.

"Should I put these there too?" Draco nodded towards her desk.

"Oh yes please, that's great thank you" she unbuttoned her coat and hung it in her coat closet. She offered to take his jacket off him and he gently passed it to her. She walked into the kitchen and turned on her kettle. Draco examined her flat, it was warm, and cosy, yet rather minimalist. The walls were all an off white colour, with the furniture, rugs and ornaments being dark purples, reds, and browns. There were books wherever you looked.

"I'm sorry to have startled you" Draco hovered in the doorway which led to the kitchen.

"Oh! Don't worry about it, I don't usually get visitors" she smiled preparing the cups.

"That's why I thought I'd come" he walked a little further in. Hermione's heart was racing, it was the first time someone had step foot in her flat since Ron came a few weeks before their relationship ended.

"Well it's lovely to see a friendly face" she stated warmly. Draco's heart thumped as she said 'a friendly face'. He'd never heard anyone say that to him before. She handed him his tea, and beckoned him through into the snug. She had a small pot belly fire in the corner, with sofas that you could sink in to; it's where her cat, Snowflake, loved to stay. She purred as soon as she jumped onto Hermione's knee. Draco sat down in the chair opposite to her.

"How's your arm been?" He tried to make conversation.

"Much better, thank you"

"I can't believe that stuff actually worked"

"Well, it is magic" she laughed. Her laughter felt warm, and beautiful on Draco's ears, he smiled at her.

"Hermione there's a reason why I'm here" Draco's breath became slightly shallow and shaky. Hermione looked at him, concerned.

"Since you last came round, I haven't been able to dismiss you from my mind" he cautiously sat forward. Hermione listened with wide eyes.

"My brain is just being pulled to and fro, and it has, quite frankly, been driving me insane" he placed his cup gently on a table next to him.

"I completely agreed to what you said, the other day, about us being good for each other,about us helping each other cope. And I want that so very much. I want you in my life, but I just can't have that burden on my shoulders."

Hermione's ego crushed immediately. She didn't understand, first he's pouring his heart out, the next, he doesn't want her as she's only a burden? She looked at him with sad eyes, stroking Snowflake over and over.

"I didn't mean that so sound the way it did" he shifted awkwardly. "What I meant is, I don't want to be a liability upon yourself. People hate me, they despise what me and my family did, and I can't have that stain your bright, and well earned future. You deserve better, and I'm sorry to have had this carry on for such a sustained period of time"

"Draco, I -"

"Please don't say anything" he interrupted "I've been a fool, no, I've been a bastard, a total and complete bastard, yet again, and that's all that is laid out for my future. I ruined your time as a teenager I don't want to ruin anymore." He looked saddened.

"Draco, don't be absurd" Hermione finally snapped out of her frozen state. He looked surprised at her sharpness.

"If we are wanting to be friends, I don't care in the slightest what others may think. People judge and it's wrong, so very wrong, but I'm here for you, and I hope that you're there for me too." She smiled warmly at him and placed her hand gently on his knee. The contact was like electric. It was the first time he'd ever felt something when a woman had touched him, not like the cheap women he brought home after drinking himself into a coma on a Saturday night.

"I don't want to do that to you Hermione. Please don't make this harder for me" his heart ached.

"It doesn't need to be hard at all, Draco" she looked at him, into his eyes, "I want us to be friends." The words were beautiful to hear, he had never heard such words come from such beauty, ever in his 21 years.

Snowflake jumped off her knee and she moved forward. He felt so sad, but incredibly happy at the same time. He had never been accepted after what he and his family did, which led to the question:

"Why are you doing this?" He looked down, still disgusted in himself.

"Because I want to"

"But what I did..."

"Was not your fault"

"I had a choice"

"You were a child" she smiled at him, her eyes pouring with sympathy. It melted him every time. He stood up, if he stayed any longer he feared he may break down, he may completely crumble in front of her.

"I must go" he composed himself. She looked up at the man who was so clearly tortured still.

"You can stay tonight, if you want. It's late, I have a spare room?" She whispered. His eyes widened, they widened in disbelief.

"Hermione, that would be asking too much" he stuttered. She laughed softly.

"Oh please, it's 12:45, it's far too late to be apparating here there and everywhere." She started to walk to another door across the room. He followed slowly, not quite knowing what to think. She opened the door and beckoned him to follow. She turned back the sheets and grabbed a spare pair of pyjamas she kept in a draw, for when Ron used to stay over.

"Here" she passed them over to him, during the transaction, their hands touched. Hermione's were warm and soft whilst Draco's were cold, and rough. The contrast startled either one, and they both looked at each other. Draco froze, his heart skipping every second beat. He felt sick, he didn't know what to do. Hermione smiled, her heart beating out of her chest. She slowly walked past him and to the door. She looked back and whispered,

"Sleep tight Draco" she smiled once more and closed the door behind her.

Draco's tension was released, he sat on the bed, feeling completely exhausted. He stared into the black room, wondering what the bloody hell was wrong with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**MY LAST NAME**

Chapter 8

The next morning Draco awoke from a deep sleep; he'd not had a nightmare-less sleep in a while, it felt nice to wake up not screaming, and sweating, and having to rush to the nearest toilet to throw up. He stretched among the patchwork quilts and looked out of his window. The sun shone brightly, and the sky was a vivid blue. He sat up and walked into the snug where he and Hermione had sat last night. He smiled at the memory, and his heart beat when he knew he was going to see her again. He walked through into the kitchen and saw her sat at the kitchen table, her head buried in a pile of assignments.

As soon as she heard Draco sneak up behind her, she stood up to turn to him. He had slept in the pyjama bottoms, but hadn't put on the shirt. His torso was perfectly sculpted, and long. She gasped as it took her breath away.

Draco smiled as Hermione's face blushed a delicate pink.

"The shirt didn't fit" he looked down

"Oh, I, I'm sorry about that" she fiddled with the top of her chair awkwardly. He laughed.

"Don't be. I'm going to apparate home, but I can bring some breakfast back after I've showered?" He walked a little closer to her.

"That sounds like a splendid idea" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. He returned the smile, looked at her for a moment, and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione placed the plates into the sink. Draco had brought around some amazingly tasty ingredients and had cooked eggs Benedict. She poured another pot of tea and carried it back over to the table. Draco placed down The Daily Prophet, and moved slightly so she could place the tray of tea down.

"That was, ridiculously delicious" Hermione complemented Draco, and sat down opposite him.

"Why thank you, Miss Granger" he poured her a cup of tea, and then himself. "It's the least I can do for letting me stay last night." He took a quick sip.

"You don't have to thank me at all" Hermione smiled taking her cup in both hands. She sighed. "Ugh, I have these assignments to assess today" her head flopped forward in defeat.

"Why don't you have a break, and show me around Cambridge?" Draco bent down, attempting to make eye contact with her. She looked up laughing.

"There really isn't that much to see, but we could go to London?" She suggested.

"Sound perfect" Draco placed his tea down. "Let's go."

Hermione didn't fancy apparating again, so they decided to take the train. Draco was fascinated by muggle transport, even though he'd travelled numerous times on the Hogwarts Express. Even so, he started getting agitated by the amount of time it took them to travel such a short distance. By the time they entered Paddington Station, Draco and Hermione had already talked the time away. As they walked around the busy streets of London, they both forgot all their problems. They visited Buckingham Palace and Draco paid for her meal at a very exclusive restaurant, before they visited the Globe Theatre where they watched Shakespeare's, A Midsummers Night Dream. Hermione rested her head against the train window,the night was drawing in quickly. She sighed a happy sigh, and turned to look at Draco, who was watching an elderly couple cosy up to one another. His face remained expressionless.

They both walked back to Hermione's quaint home, and Draco lingered at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you not coming for tea?" She stopped and turned to him. He had his hands buried in a very expensive looking black coat. It was smart, and made him look very handsome.

"I should probably go home now" he half smiled at her. His heart heavy.

"Please, Draco. I don't want to be on my own again." Her arms fell to her side in defeat as she let her words pour out of her. "I'll only be going through some assignments, but you can borrow some of my books, or even watch television." The panic in her voice seeped through as he walked closer to her. "Please don't leave" she looked down. His finger softly cupped her chin as he lifted her head up. He was stood so close, she could feel his breath, his warm breath on her lips. As could he, and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"I won't leave you, Hermione Granger" he let go of her chin as she smiled. She turned and fumbled with her keys until her door opened.

Draco had started reading a muggle book of poems, whilst he watched Hermione as she sat at her desk. Her hair was up in a rough bun, held in place by a pencil. One knee was tucked under her chin, as her foot rested on her chair, the other swinging loosely behind her as she bit the end of her pen gently, thinking intensely. He couldn't fully absorb her beauty, her effortless beauty. She made a quaint groan before flopping her head onto her desk.

"Did I not teach my students anything" she mumbled, head still on her desk. He shut his book and slowly walked over to her desk. He looked down over her shoulder and quickly read a few pages.

"I'm afraid you haven't" he stood up as she turned round and slapped his arm playfully.

"It's not funny, I'm sat here, pulling my hair out, I have a deadline to meet, and most of them have handed me in garbage." She folded her arms.

And it was then Draco forgot who he was, he forgot who she was, and he forgot the consequences of what he was about to do.

He bent over and pulled her hands, beckoning her to stand up. She did so, looking at him, confused, but her heart was thumping, I'm sure she even heard it at one point.

Draco, still keeping hold of her left hand, tucked the troublesome piece of hair, gently behind her ear.

"They're not garbage" he whispered, their noses almost touching.

"The examiners have high, high expectations" Hermione's voice was distant and delicate. Draco smiled warmly at her, and placed his lips delicately upon hers. The connection was intense, but intensely beautiful. Their lips moved together, as Draco pulled Hermione in. He wrapped her arms around her waist, as she cupped his face gently with her hands. Their kisses soon became passionate and they both wanted each other like nothing they'd ever felt before. Their bodies burnt with excitement, with a thrill that seemed to breathe life into them once more. Draco had backed Hermione up to a wall, and had clasped his hand around the back of her neck, pushing their kisses closer, and more intimate. Hermione gasped as he kissed down her jawline, and onto her neck. Draco rose his arm above Hermione, trapping her; right in that moment, that second, she was his. And it felt good. He slowed down, their breaths heavy on one another. He looked into her eyes and kissed the corner of her mouth gently before she buried her head into his chest, and wrapped her warm arms around him. He hugged her back, his heart teaming with emotion. They stood still for a moment, before she let go, and walked back to her desk as if nothing had happened.

Draco walked and sat back down on the sofa, he picked up the muggle book of poems and ran his fingers through his hair before reading:

_**Bright Star**_

_Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art —_

_Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night_

_And watching, with eternal lids apart,_

_Like Nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,_

_The moving waters at their priestlike task_

_Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,_

_Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask_

_Of snow upon the mountains and the moors —_

_No — yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,_

_Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,_

_To feel for ever its soft swell and fall,_

_Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,_

_Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,_

_And so live ever — or else swoon to death._

_**A/N Thank you all for your lovely feedback so far, and all the follows/ faves! I always try to write at least two chapters ahead of whenever I upload, and it's getting pretty spicy between them both. I still love to hear what you lot think so please keep the reviews coming :-) they mean a lot.**_

_**x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**MY LAST NAME**

Chapter 9

It had been four and a half days since Hermione and Draco had last seen each other. Hermione was still sat at her desk, the clock reading 10:37pm. She pulled up her thin grey cardigan as a chill ran over her soft skin. She smiled as she delicately touched her lips, she could still feel Draco, ever so slightly, his presence was still there. She placed her pen down on her desk whilst standing up, then walked over to her window. The street lamps had flickered to life, as she saw people running in from the heavy rain that had appeared from nowhere. She walked through to the snug, and pondered over her and Draco's conversation. Her heart ached. She wanted to se him again, but her mind was telling her that he was trouble. She decided that it was late, and walked into her bedroom.

* * *

It was black. It was cold, and he was wet. There was nothing to hear except the subtle hissing of a snake, it made him nauseous, it made him panic, and it hurt. His arm burnt as light exploded around him. His eyes were wide, he held a wand in Dumbledore's face. His extended arm shuck, it froze where he stood. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't stop it. Snape shouted, and a flash of light. But it wasn't Dumbledore falling, it was Draco. He screamed but nothing was heard except the empty sound of Voldemort's laughter. As he hit the ground, he shot up in bed, screaming, pale, and sweating through his sheets. His room was a deadly black, and it struck horror into him more. He ran across the room, and into his bathroom. His eyes watered as he threw up every last thing in his stomach once again. His arms wrapped around the toilet as two of his servants rushed in and flicked the lights on.

"Sir, are you alright?" They looked frightened. Draco had no time for them.

"Does it look like I'm bloody alright?" He spat into the toilet and made himself more comfortable, the older servant turned to the younger one who had asked him the question.

"The master has nightmares, it's best to wait until he's strong enough to talk" she whispered and ushered out the terrified looking woman. Draco flushed the toilet and slowly walked over to the sink. He stooped over the sink, composing himself before quickly brushing his teeth. Exhausted from his sleepless night, he walked back into his room.

* * *

More time had passed and Hermione still hadn't heard anything of Draco. It angered her slightly, as she longed to spend time with him again. Maybe he'd truly shown his true colours, maybe he was always going to be the same person. Her heart grew heavy with guilt from her thoughts. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment. She roughly rubbed a tear away from her eye before scribbling,

Dear Draco,

She sat staring at the piece of paper, before she decided to take matters into her own hands. She screwed up the piece of paper and threw it into the bin before grabbing her bag, and her house keys.

* * *

She apparated outside The Malfoy Residence, and took a deep breath. She marched up to the front door and knocked confidently on it. A shy looking servant answered.

"I'm here to see Mr Malfoy" she stated her business.

"I, sorry ma'am, but the master isn't seeing anyone today" she looked sympathetic. This struck to Hermione as odd.

"Well, is everything alright?" Hermione asked, concern seeping into her voice. The servant looked down and shuck her head before looking helplessly at Hermione.

"The nightmares ma'am, they're getting worse" she whispered. "He hardly sleeps, he's too scared." She looked saddened. "Maybe you could, perhaps sneak past me, y'know, whilst I'm not looking" she winked, Hermione got the hint and gently smiled. She slipped last the servant and into the cold, empty, echoing hallway.

"He's in his study ma'am, where you both had tea. But I'll have to warn ya ma'am, he's been on the bottle" she looked down. Hermione gave her a warm half-smile, and walked through the long corridors before she reached the study. She gently opened the door and tentatively walked in. She looked around, no sight of Draco.

"Draco?" She walked a little further in, her arms wrapped around her body. The fire was limp, and almost lifeless, the room was full of smoke, and smelt heavily of cigarettes. The room was cold, not like when she had been to visit.

"What the-?" Draco appeared from behind a bookshelf, his shirt was undone, and his hair was roughly tied back. He quite frankly, looked a mess.

"What in the gods name are you doing here?" He looked disgusted. Hermione hurt, he spoke to her like she was filth, like she was vermin.

"You haven't written for a while, so I came to see -"

"You have no right to be here" he interrupted bitterly walking towards her, pointing at her. She was scared, she had made a huge mistake. He walked close to her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. His eyes were red, bloodshot. He leaned close, almost resting his lips upon her ear.

"What's the matter Granger? Are you scared?"

Hermione shuddered as her breath became shallow. He walked away from her and sparked up a cigarette. He took a long drag before blowing out a mushroom cloud of smoke. She looked at him sympathetically.

"What's happened to you Draco?" She whispered, still frozen on the spot. He laughed bitterly.

"Nothing has happened, Hermione Granger. You just caught me on a good day." He took another drag before continuing. "This is who I am, and I told you I wasn't good for you" he walked back over to her and brought his voice down, he rested his lips upon her ear once more, "but the perfectly innocent, Miss Hermione Granger, didn't believe me." He was intimidating. "I suggest you leave me to rot, and roll in my self pity, before you get hurt." He whispered maliciously.

And with that she slapped him across the face. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Draco Malfoy have you heard yourself?" She half shouted. He remained in the same position. Strands of hair had fallen down and fell over his eyes. "You're acting like a monster"

"Because that is what I am!" he shouted at her, his voice bellowing.

"No you're not! Oh for goodness sake, get over yourself!" She screamed back. They both stood still for a moment, their emotions running high.

"It's the alcohol, and the cigarettes that make you the monster." She took a step forward. "The Draco I know is loving, caring, and a wonderful friend" she tentatively walked closer to him. She could see the anger tensed in his muscles. His breath was shallow, his teeth clenched. She slowly moved the pieces of hair away from his eyes, and looked into them. They softened almost instantly, as he fell to his knees. She kneeled down as he looked down at the floor.

"It's him" he whispered, his voice shaking.

"Who?"

"Voldemort, he still haunts me" Draco's eyes started to burn as tears ran down his face. "I'm scared to sleep, because he's there, waiting for me"

Hermione held him close, she hated seeing him in such pain. Draco's heart was heavy, he sobbed into Hermione's warm hold, until he felt strong enough to look at her.

"I'm so sorry, I should never have treated you this way" he cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm a disgusting human being, and I am exceptionally lucky to have you, sat here with me." He closed his eyes as more tears rolled down his face. He looked down. "I don't deserve you."

Hermione's heart wept, as she placed her hand on top of his which was cupping her face. She wiped his tears away, and held his hand.

"What good is a friend, when you can't weep on their shoulder?" he looked at her with wide eyes, as she smiled warmly at him. His heart soared, her smile was the only thing that could make him happy, whilst he was stuck in such a dark place. She stood up with him and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. She took him into a grand bathroom and ran a warm bath whilst he sat on the floor beside her.

"Now, wash yourself, I will go help the servants tidy your study"

"That is their job, I pay them to do such" he rubbed his brow. "Please stay" he looked at her,"please don't leave me." His voice became limp and lifeless as his whole body seemed to deflate. She smiled.

"It's my turn to say it now"

"To say what?"

She bent over and kissed his cheek.

"To say that I will never leave you, Draco Malfoy."


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N I'm a little near the knuckle with this! I hope it's acceptable for T rating haha. Enjoy major Dramione._**

**_X_**

**MY LAST NAME**

Chapter 10

Draco had slept in the study whilst Hermione read to him. Her voice soothed him, and distracted him from the dark memories that had been creeping and bleeding into his mind. He lay on the sofa, his head resting on her lap. He felt safe, and didn't want that moment to ever end.

Hermione placed the book down what she had been reading him and took a sip of her tea. The fire had been brought back to life, and the room had been cleaned top to bottom. It was once again a warm and comforting haven. Draco sat up right and ran his ringers through his hair. He reached for a glass of water and took a sip.

"How're you feeling?" Hermione turned to face him.

"Much better, thank you" he placed down his glass and sat up right. "I can't thank you enough for this Hermione" he looked at her.

"No need to thank me"

"Oh but there is every need"

The room fell to silence. Hermione's eyes drooped, she was tired, looking after Draco had been exhausting, but she kept her promise, and hadn't left him once since he'd asked. She had stayed a few days at The Malfoy Residence, helping Draco get back on his feet. They read together, and played nonsense games together. She did anything she thought would distract him. She watched as he fell in and out of sleep, too afraid to let himself go. Dark circles drooped around his eyes, he looked exhausted, he looked troubled.

"Why don't you try get some sleep in your bed? You might find it comfier" she softly moved a piece of hair from his face. "You look exhausted"

"I've been thinking, that's all" he flashed her half a smile and stood up, walking towards the fire.

"About what?" She stayed still. He took a deep breath and walked back over to where she sat.

"About how stunningly beautiful you are."

The words shocked her, she blushed a little and smiled.

"Well, Draco, I,I don't know what to say" she fumbled around her words.

"You don't have to say anything. Although it is charmingly incomparable when you do" he laughed gently. "And I am so, so hugely sorry about treating you the way I did" his heart ached.

"Please, don't keep thinking about it" she whispered. Her breath soft on his lips, his body ached with his want for her, and hers for him. A dark red t shirt moulded perfectly around her body, she was so close. She gazed at him, her heart racing with her need for him. This feeling almost knocked her off her feet. She wanted him, and oh god, did he want her. He could feel the tension building up in his muscles, in his clenched teeth.

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hand as she gently stroked his face with her thumb, and stood up. He silently walked out and roughly dragged her to his room. He cupped her face and stared into her eyes for a moment, before placing his lips firmly on hers.

There was fireworks as she kissed him back passionately, as she pulled off his shirt and flung it on the floor, dragging her hands down his defined torso. Her nailed lightly scratched, and this sent him wild. His eyes were tightly shut, like he was in pain, but it was the memories. They were shouting at him, and Hermione made them go away. Every kiss held an antidote, he wanted more of it. He wanted more of her. He ripped off her t shirt and slammed her onto the bed, their hearts thumping in unison. He climbed on top of her and kissed her neck. He made his way up and laid delicate kisses along her jawline. He stopped and waited for a moment before he cupped her face, and whispered words that made everything seem bearable.

"I love you, Hermione granger."

Hermione gasped whilst she hung from Draco's neck. His words lingered in the hot, dense air. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy"

The words echoed in his head, they burnt the memories that were still trying to desperately claw at him. His heart poured with love,and affection. He loved this girl, and he had all along. She made everything better, and all he wanted was her, all to himself, and right now, he did.

He continued to kiss her as they rocked back and forth, the earth moving beneath them, the stars looking down upon them. He bit his lip and buried his head into her neck, his arms were wrapped around her tightly, with every movement, he was pulling himself further into her. She flung her head back in a wave of passion and love. She clawed at his back, fighting off the darkness that presence threatened. They were one. And it had never felt so right.

Draco hovered, shifting his weight off her slightly, and rested his head in the curve of her shoulder. Hermione, breathing heavily, stroked his back gently, he still hurt, and all he wanted was love, and she would give him buckets full of just that. He sat up and gazed into her eyes, their noses touching, breaths heavy. She smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. He kissed her back and rolled off her.

"Come here" he lifted his arm up as she moved over and laid on his chest. He rested his arm down and onto her waist. He hissed her on her head, before looking up into the dark ceiling. Soon after, they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**MY LAST NAME**

Chapter 11

Draco stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked at his reflection in a mirror and ran is fingers through his hair, smoothing it back out of his face. He smiled and walked into his bedroom. It had been a week since his night with Hermione, and he had never felt better. His face was brighter, his cheeks delicately coloured, his eyes were full of life, they gleamed with happiness, something he'd never felt before.

He dried himself and pulled a smart shirt and a pair of trousers out of his wardrobe. After he'd changed and fixed his hair, he walked down into the dining room where his servants had already set out a copy of The Daily Prophet, and a pot of tea with a few pastries. He sat down and poured himself a cup, whilst reading the headlines. Nothing interesting jumped out at him, and so he decided to grab his coat and go for a brisk walk.

As soon as Draco walked outside, the cold morning air hit him straight in the face. His chest tightened and caused him excruciating pain. He clasped his chest with his hand, his nails digging in through his clothes. He staggered slightly before the pain eased. He rubbed his chest, and looked down, his face struck with concern and helplessness. He slowly walked back into his house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione was stuck in her office, she wore a tight fitting black dress, with petit black heels. Her hair tied up in a bun neatly on top of her hair. She sat at her desk, typing up her conclusions onto her laptop. She'd managed to help her students out, and had helped fix all their assignments. She sighed and took a sip of her water before looking out of her window overlooking Cambridge. She smiled, she was to see Draco again tonight, oh how she longed to see his smile, to look into the eyes of a man, who had changed so much, she had fallen head over heels for. She quickly gained motivation and finished her conclusion within the hour.

She grabbed her coat and bag, and headed out into the crisp afternoon air. The leaves had started to turn golden brown, and red as autumn lingered around the corner. She happily skipped home, enjoying the colourful scenery, before she got to her house. She walked up the stairs and entered the first door, before walking to another flight of stairs, and into her home.

She placed her keys on her desk on her way of walking to the snug. Her eyes lit up, and her heart skipped a best as she saw Draco sat on her sofa, with his back facing to her, and snowflake on his lap. His right arm was resting along the back of the sofa, whilst the other held a book.

"These muggle authors are suburb" Draco stated flicking a page over.

"Some of their work is just beautiful" Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms gently around Draco's neck. He turned his head so he could plant a soft kiss on her lips. The sensation lingered, and it felt like heavenly bliss.

"As are you, Miss Granger" he put the book to a side and grasped his arms around her, he effortlessly lifted her and pulled her onto his knee. She screamed and then laughed.

"Draco!" She tapped him playfully on the arm. "Don't ever do that again" she smiled, and cupped his face. He looked at her, love filled his entire body, he had never felt so strongly about someone. And he was never going to let her go.

"I have missed you terribly, Miss Granger" his voice was quiet, his words incredibly pronounced.

"And I, have missed you also" she smiled at him as he took her hands in his. He brought the to his mouth as he placed a delicate kiss on each one.

"And tonight, we shall celebrate" he stood up and stretched. He then held out his hand, and she took it. She rose and stood in front of him. He cupped her face with both hands, and brought his voice to a whisper.

"You make me ridiculously happy, I hope you know that"

"What is so ridiculous about happiness?" She whispered back

"Happiness is a ridiculous thing to a Malfoy"

"Then I am, and always will be, your 'ridiculous' happiness" she mimicked him, his heart soared. He kissed her, he loved how her lips felt against his. He would never get fed up of it. Each time they kissed, it was like the first time. Over and over.

"I hope to all who is mighty that you are." They stood for a moment before there was a sharp knock at her door. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound.

"Well I'm not expecting anyone so this is weird" she slowly walked over to the door.

"Do you want me to answer?" Draco followed closely. She shook her head.

"I'm sure it's just a letter or something" she opened the door to see a tall, slightly worried looking Ron Weasley. Her heart seemed to stop temporarily. Shit. None of them knew about her and Draco, how was this going to work?

"Ron?" She summed a whisper.

"Um, yeah" he laughed nervously.

Draco waited and listened, out of sight. He didn't know who she'd told and who she hadn't, and he knew she hadn't seen Weasley since his 21st, and that was a while ago now.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione shifted awkwardly.

"Yeah, um, everything's fine. I just, I just wanted to see you I guess" he looked down. "Can I come in?" He looked at her, the way he always used to. His eyes teaming with helplessness. She closed her eyes in disbelief.

"Um Ron, it really isn't a good time" she bit her lip, feeling horribly awkward and mean. His eyes widened.

"Is someone here?" He tried to look around her.

"No, um, yes, I mean" she trailed off. Draco walked around the corner and into Ron's sight. His eyes locked on him as he immediately drew his wand.

"Hermione get behind me" Ron shouted, not taking his eyes off Draco.

"Weasley please, I'm not here to hurt her" Draco rubbed his brow and buried his hands into his pockets.

"What the fuck, are you doing in her house? You slimy bastard" Ron's voice was low, intimidating.

"Ron! He's a friend" Hermione stood in between his wand and Draco. Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, and what he was seeing.

"Hermione?" His want lowered slightly. "What's going on?" His eyes looked saddened.

"Draco and I have become rather, close over these past few months" she looked at him. "He won't hurt me Ron, please lower your wand." She looked sympathetically at him. Ron's eyes teamed with emotions. What the fuck? He dropped his wand to his side.

"Hermione, how can you look him in the eye, and not want to fucking vomit?" Ron's voice became louder.

"He's changed"

"He's a fucking monster, Hermione, and I'm not happy leaving you with him" he gabbed her arm.

"Ron please, I know what I'm doing" she pulled back.

"Do you?! Do you really though? Because you're starting to sound like a bloody deranged woman. Like you've actually lot the plot" his words were bitter. He hurt.

"Weasley I think you should leave" Draco looked at him.

"Don't you dare tell me what I should, or shouldn't do." He shouted at him. He looked at Hermione who had started to silently cry. Ron's heart ached and his mind hurt. He stood there for a moment longer before storming off down the stairs and out into the night. Hermione stood still. Why had Ron all of a sudden turned up like that?

"Hermione, come on in. It's cold out here" Draco placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't move.

"Why did he come? After all this time?" She whispered.

"I don't know Hermione, I wish I could tell you" he felt horrible, he felt so horrible he couldn't give her answers. She sniffled and wiped away her tears before walking In past Draco and to her room. He shut the door and locked up before walking into her room. She sat perched on the bed, staring into the blackness. He sat beside her and kissed her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright. I promise" he held her close. She nodded in his arms.

"Just please don't ever leave me" she whispered.

"You know I won't."


	12. Chapter 12

**Life-is-rolling-keep-on-going:****_ you beat me to it;) and the title does intertwine with the story, mostly because Draco calls everyone by their last name haha. _**

**chocolatechipcookielover****_: thank you for your lovely reviews! I'm glad you like it :-)_**

**Bornrider2****_: I know right! Never really agreed with HermionexRon. Dramione all the way!_**

**_Thank you all for your reviews! Please keep them coming! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! I'll answer you in the next chapter :) _**

**_X_**

**MY LAST NAME**

chapter 12

Hermione had fallen. She had fallen quickly, and hard. Every moment of the day, Draco drowned her thoughts, and it would make her smile. Everyday at work, she would count down the minutes until she could see him again, but today was dragging.

She sat slumped at her desk, her head resting on her hand. She glanced up at the clock, and sighed as it had only moved four minutes since she last looked. She sat back in her chair and stretched. All she wanted was to see Draco. Her body ached for him, her heart fluttered. It made her smile. She was soon brought back to reality when there was a sharp knock at the door. She sat up and composed herself.

"Come in" she stated. Her heart skipped several beats as she saw the tall figure that belonged to Draco Malfoy walk into her office. She stood up and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, walking towards him.

"I have come to take my fair maiden to dinner" he held up a huge bunch of flowers, there were lilies, roses and vivid green leaves. She gasped again.

"Oh Draco, they are truly beautiful" she took them slowly off him admiring them greatly, as he landed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Just like you then."

She smiled and walked over to a vase that had sat empty since she had it. She placed them in it and started to fiddle with them, making sure they looked spectacular on view.

"I've enchanted them, so they'll never die" he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. He then buried his face into the slope of her neck and kissed it gently.

"They're beautiful Draco, thank you so very much" she placed her hands on top of his and rubbed them gently.

"Come!" He stated spinning her around. "Let's get you out of this god awful office, and go eat" he grabbed her coat and helped her put it on before he took her by the hand and led her out of his office.

They walked out into the sharp autumn air, and walked through the streets, hand in hand. He took his lips close to her ear and whispered.

"You are going to have to direct me to somewhere worthwhile, and I have no idea where I'm going."

She laughed and kissed him on his cheek. Soon after, they reached a small delicatessen with hanging baskets full of deep red and yellow flowers. They both walked in, it was warm and inviting.

They took a seat and ordered their food.

"I must say, a fine choice Miss Granger" Draco kept his voice low, so only Hermione could hear him. The room was very small and intimate, people would easily be able you hear what they were saying.

"I often come here for a coffee and a bite to eat" she smiled, looking at him made her happy. She felt complete with him by his side, as did he.

"Have you heard anything off Weasley?" Draco's eyes locked, examining Hermione's reaction.

"No, I had an owl off Harry though, asking if I was alright and such" she brought her tea to her lips. She looked down.

"They're bound to worry, Hermione" Draco comforted her. His eyes penetrated through her thick armour, they were comforting.

"I can look after myself, Draco" she half smiled. "They shouldn't be so, so"

"Judgemental?"

"Precisely"

Their eyes locked again as their food was delivered. Hermione tried her best to put it all to the back of her mind; this was the happiest she'd been in a long time, and she was rather angry at Ron for sticking a spanner in the works.

"Cheer up you" Draco took a bite of his panini. She poked around at her salad before sighing and slamming her fork down on the table.

"Why did you have to bring him up Draco?" She was angry at him now. He looked surprised at her sudden change of emotion.

"I was perfectly happy until you mentioned him" she crossed her leg and folded her arms.

"I was only asking" he trailed off. "Im sorry if I upset you" he smiled warmly at her, and it just melted her heart.

She picked up her fork again and started to eat.

* * *

"What. A. Day." Hermione flounced onto her couch whilst Draco was stood in the kitchen preparing a pot of tea.

"Well you're home now, all is well" he walked over with the tea and placed it on a coffee table. "And I'm no longer all alone" he whaled dramatically, he then kissed her gently and sat down next to her.

"I've been thinking" he stated.

"That's a dangerous thing for you to do" Hermione laughed. He threw her a disapproving look before carrying on.

"I think we should go away for a week or two. Somewhere quiet, where we can just relax and not worry about anything" he poured himself and Hermione a cup of tea.

"Where were you thinking?" She tucked her feet under her bottom and snuggled into Draco's chest.

"The Lake District? Scotland? Or maybe Ireland, perhaps?" He gently stroked her hair.

"Sounds perfect Draco" they laid there a minute or so, taking in each other's company. It was when they were the most happy. Draco sat up forcing Hermione to sit up and face him.

"Fancy, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" he looked at her, admiring her effortless beauty.

"It is rather dangerous"

"Dangerously perfect"

"When can danger ever be perfect?" She took a sip of her tea, keeping her eyes locked on him, her gaze deep and intense.

"When you're involved, everything is perfect" he kissed her forehead.

"Even danger."


	13. Chapter 13

**MY LAST NAME **

Chapter 13

Draco sat up at his desk. He was trying to sort through all his paperwork for the mansion, and it was driving him insane. Plus, he'd all of a sudden decided that he hated the decor in his house, and had hired a group of people to come in and fix it, so half of the damned house was out of bounds.

He was sat in his study, the fire blazing, a pot of tea by his side. He wore a loosely fitting grey long sleeved top and jeans. He read through some more papers before calling it a day. He stood up from his desk and walked over to the fire. He missed Hermione dreadfully. But had promised to stay out of the way whilst they wrapped up the academic year. She was awfully busy, and didn't want to intrude and distract her.

He rubbed his face and walked over to his book case. He quickly flicked through before finding a book on Ireland. It was a thick leather bound book, and had had it's fair share or wear and tare. He slowly walked back over to his arm chair and sat down, opening the first page.

* * *

Hermione was exhausted. She had ran from pillar to post making sure everything was in place for their Christmas break. It was also her last day in her old office, as she had been promoted to head of English, she got a new one at the start of the next term.

She carried a box full of all the items that had been sat on her desk in one arm, and Draco's flowers in the other. She shuffled through the university's long and winding corridors; they were empty and eery. There were a few Christmas decorations round and about, and distant Christmas carols playing which didn't help the eery feeling.

"Why couldn't my new office be closer" she mumbled to herself, her arms becoming tired. Her voice choked around then halls, bouncing off the high ceilings and empty rooms. She finally reached it and walked in. Moving men had already laid out all her furniture and books, so it didn't look completely bare. She walked further in and placed her flowers neatly on her desk. She admired them for a moment, before placing down her box of trinkets.

The room was cold, and not very welcoming. She made a mental note and decided she would buy some art to display on the walls, to try and make the room look a little more inviting.

"Knock knock" she turned around to see a man stood at her door smiling. He was tall, and wore a well fitted suit. He looked a little older than her, 26, maybe 27. He had thick black hair, loosely waxed back.

"How may I help you?" Hermione walked closer to him with a welcoming smile.

"I've just come to see if you're liking your new office" he walked further into the room, admiring the high ceiling and large open windows.

"Well it's rather large" she laughed "but I'm sure I'll be able to make it my own soon enough." She folded her arms and faced him.

"Please! I haven't introduced myself, the name is Vincent, Vincent Farin." He held out his hand and shook Hermione's gently.

"I am lead coordinator, and examiner. I was the one that nominated you for the job"

"Oh! Well I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity" she thanked him.

"No worries, I'm sure you'll do just great" he flashed her a wink, which made Hermione uncomfortable. "Anyways, if you need anything give us a shout." He walked towards the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger." He smiled and walked out before Hermione could say anything back.

It was dark again, cold, he could feel his blood slowing down around his body. It was a deadly silence, he couldn't move and there was no way out of what was about to happen. His Dark Mark burnt on his arm, like someone was sticking a read hot iron on it. He screamed but couldn't hear anything except the sound of Voldemort's laughter. He woke up, sweating and pale. He rushed over to his bathroom once again, to puke up the insides of his stomach. Soon after he stopped, he sat and weeped. He hated himself, he hated himself for not being strong enough to keep Voldemort away. He punched the wall, and bruised his hand rather badly. He sat at the toilet, he didn't want to move. He feared his chest would tighten again if he wasn't careful. An hour passed, and he couldn't take it.

He apparated inside Hermione's house, his skin pale and almost translucent. He walked into Hermione's bedroom, and saw her in a dreamless sleep. She was stunning, beneath the moonlight, her skin glowed. He kneeled down at the side of her bed and gently woke her up. She sat up, surprised and concerned.

"Is everything alright, Draco?" Her voice a concerned whisper. Draco looked down, his eyes stung from lack of sleep.

"He won't leave me Hermione" Draco's voice was hoarse. Hermione waited a moment, and then got out of bed. She fetched him a glass of water and helped him into her bed. She looked at his eyes; vacant.

"Shh now, I'm here, it's okay" she wrapped her arms around him and cradled him. Her scent was beautiful, he loved every inch of her. How could someone be so perfect, be his? He sat up and placed his lips on hers. He roughly grabbed fistfuls of her hair, and pinned her down, below him. She gasped and clawed at her back as his hands moved tentatively up and down her body. He kissed along her jawline and down her neck. His hands moved, and clamped down her wrists, he wanted her. He wanted her to make it all go away. And that is exactly what she did.

Well, for a moment anyway.

**A/N To the most recent review by 'guest' :**

**Number one, it's a bit of fun, if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Number two, I have an A Level in English Literature and an AS in English Language (both A grades). If there are any mistakes it's probably just a typo as I usually write at 2am because I'm busy during the day.**

**Number three, you spelled grammar wrong, so irony at its finest eh!**

**Much love x**

**I'm sorry the chapters are a little sparse at the moment, I've been so busy and I'm kinda writing in clumps. :-( **

**The next chapter will be better, but may be a few days coming :-)**

**Thanks a lot guys. X**


	14. Chapter 14

**MY LAST NAME **

Chapter 14

Draco slowly sat up, his head was heavy and his eyes were sore. He looked over to Hermione's small pocket watch like clock, and was shocked to read 4:25pm off it. His rubbed his eyes and slowly swung his legs off the bed. He looked for his shirt, but his head was thumping, he decided it could wait.

Draco walked through the snug, and into the kitchen where Hermione was stood next to a large vat of what smelled like strawberry jam. She wore a light pink apron, and was stirring the pan constantly with a wooden spoon.

"Hello there sleeping beauty" she smiled at him.

"Hello to you too" he paused, still trying to gather his consciousness. "What exactly are you doing?" He leaned against the door frame.

"I'm making a batch of strawberry jam. I'm going to put them I'm some simply adorable jars, stick a bow on and voilà, Christmas presents done all round." she seemed chuffed with herself. "But I must watch it like a hawk, or the bottom will catch and I'll have waisted three pounds of strawberries and four pounds of preserving sugar." She frowned at the thermometer. Draco laughed, and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and nestled his head into the curve of her shoulder.

"You're a witch, a flick of your wand will fix it" he started to kiss her neck, his hands still wrapped tightly around her.

"Then it is not proper." She tried to ignore him. "I don't want to cheat." She slapped his hand as it started to travel south.

Draco laughed and let go of her. She turned off her cooker and placed the huge vat on a side. She turned to look at him.

"How're you feeling?" She looked concerned.

"Better." He looked away from her temporarily, and then he was walking over to her, gently pulling the knot of her apron before slipping it over her head.

"I want you to stay here for a while. That huge house it just messing with your head,Draco." she cupped his cheek, and watched as he softened under her touch.

"I would love to, but I don't want to intrude and distract you from your work" he took her hands in his, and started to intertwine their fingers.

"I finish work next week, then I'm all yours." She kissed his nose and walked away to check her jam. Draco smiled to himself and followed her. He grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"Why aren't you all mine now?" His voice was low, his breath becoming rather heavy.

"Well, I am" she blushed slightly as his hands wondered. Draco kissed and sucked on her neck until Hermione's breath was rugged, and her nails were digging into his bare back. He stopped and took a step back.

"I'm going to shower, care to join me?" He held out his hand and flashed her a mischievous smile. She smiled back and followed him through into the bathroom.

* * *

Draco sat In the snug, his favourite place in Hermione's flat. He flicked through a short novel in one afternoon, and sighed. Hermione had been called into work, and he was alone again. He hated it, even though he was used to being alone since he left Hogwarts, he felt complete with Hermione around. He let his head flop back onto the sofa and held his wand up to the ceiling. He started to examine it, before all of a sudden, he sat up right. He had an idea.

* * *

Hermione walked through the door to her home, she was exhausted. Her hair was scruffily tied back, since it had just been getting in the way, and her clothes seemed to weigh her down. She slung her keys onto her desk and sighed. Her house was dark, no sign of Draco anywhere. She frowned slightly, before walking through into her snug and flouncing on her sofa. She sat for a moment, in the dark before she laid down. She tucked her feet up, and laid in the foetal position, watching the flames off her wood burner. Her eyes begs to droop, before there was a huge crash behind her. She abruptly sat up and raised her wand at the sound. Stood in front of her, she could see the faint shadow of Harry Potter. She let her arm drop to her side as she stared at him.

"Hermione!" Harry smiled and walked closer to her. She knew what this was about, and didn't have time for it.

"I'm sorry I apparated here, I was meant to be outside" he trailed off rubbing his head. "I was never any good at it" he laughed then soon hushed when he saw Hermione's expression.

She flicked her wand and lit up the room.

"What do you want Harry?" She placed her wand on her desk, her face expressionless.

"I've come to see how you are, you never responded to my letter" he walked a little closer to her. "I had Ron round the other day, he seemed pretty shell shocked" he paused "And angry."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh for goodness sake he's always been such a drama queen." She flicked on her kettle and rubbed her brow.

"But, Hermione, you have to see it from his point of view. There, stood in your house, was a death eater." He sounded sympathetic, but she couldn't tell as she refused to look at him.

"I'm a bright witch Harry, if I wasn't happy with it, then it wouldn't be happening." She turned around and rested on the work surface.

"I know Hermione, but" he paused, thinking hard, "the guy is bad news."

Hermione saw red.

"You have absolutely no right being here Harry. You have no right coming here and throwing your weight around. He's changed, and he was forced to make the decisions he made. He is a good, and honest person, and I can't see myself being with anyone else other than him." She shouted, trailing off towards the end.

"Wait. _What_?!" Harry's face was screwed up in disgust "you two are like, together? Have I fucking _missed_ something here?!" He was angry now.

"We have been for a while now" Hermione folded her arms, and tried to compose herself.

"Hermione, he's a fucking death eater. He. Helped. Voldemort. Does that not mean anything to you?!" He was in her face.

"Of course it does, but he didn't have a choice!" She was shouting back. "You're supposed to be my friend Harry, I expected this reaction from Ron, but not you" she felt sad, but she was furious at the same time.

Harry flew his arms into the air in anger, he paced in her kitchen, trying to compose himself.

"Yes I am your friend Hermione, that's why I'm reacting this way. I don't trust the slimy bastard"

"I'm not asking you to trust me, Potter." Draco was stood in the doorway of the kitchen. His thick black coat still buttoned up. He walked in towards Hermione and flashed her half a smile. Harry stood in amazement.

"Oh so you have a key now? What right to you have to waltz in here like that?" Harry spat.

"What is it to you, Potter?"

"If you were clever you'd watch your tongue, Malfoy." His voice was low and intimidating.

"You know" Draco laughed, feeling insulted, "I'm surprised you still act like a fucking child. We're adults, and what's happened, has happened. Quite frankly, there's nothing I can do about it. I hate myself every single fucking day, I sit in my self pity and remorse, but I can't change a thing. You seem to just want to hold on to your five minutes of fame." He walked close to him and stared into his eyes.

"I can't thank you enough for killing Voldemort, it's the best thing your scrawny arse ever did. But it's time to move on Potter, let it fucking go."

Harry swung and punched Draco right square in his face. He staggered back and held his nose as blood poured from it.

"Harry what the fuck?!" Hermione screamed, grabbing a towel for Draco's nose.

"I've always wanted to do that." Harry replied calmly, and then stormed out of the room. He slammed the front door on his exit.

"What a fucking - ouch!" Draco's face was all blood, he held a towel to his nose as he sat at the kitchen table. Hermione had a mop out and was cleaning up the blood that had spilt on her tiled floor.

"I could think of many names to call him. That was despicable behaviour." Hermione was disgusted in Harry. She thought he was more than that.

"You're going to need you to fix this, I'm certain he's broken it." He flinched again as he shifted his hand. He sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"What for?!" Hermione put her mop in the bucket and sat down next to him.

"For causing all this bloody drama."

Hermione half smiled, and removed the towel from his nose to examine the damage.

"They're being unreasonable, Draco, don't listen to them." She dabbed a wet cloth gently on his face to remove the blood that was starting to dry. He winced and tightened his fists.

"Yeah, you've definitely broken it" she laughed as it stuck out, slanting slightly to the right.

"Is it an improvement though?" He tilted his head slightly. "Maybe if I do this" they both laughed. She looked down as her heart felt heavy. Why were her friends being like this? She was finally happy, why couldn't they be happy too?

Draco lifted her head up by cupping her chin and smiled at her, sympathetically.

"Please can you fix my nose, I don't wish to have a wonky one." His voice was a serious whisper, which made Hermione laugh. She walked through to the snug, and brought back her wand. With a quick swish, Draco's nose cracked back to his original position.

"Fucking hell!" He held it gently "that bugger hurt more than Potters punch!" He laughed as Hermione did too.

"I have a surprise for you!" Draco walked dragging Hermione into the snug. He let go of her hand and trotted over to the mirror and started to clean up his face, wincing as he did so. After a quick rinse, he walked over to her and reached into the inside pocket of his coat. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"What is this?" Hermione's stomach churned.

"Open it" Draco was beaming. Hermione unfolded the piece of paper. It was a picture, a picture of a small cottage, with a thatched roof and which was surrounded with wild flowers, trees and fields. She stared at it, unsure of what to think.

"It's your Christmas present" Draco smiled taking her by the waist. "Well, an early one."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was distant, her eyes still admiring the perfect cottage.

"The cottage is yours Hermione. And I wish to take you there for Christmas and New Years Eve." He was still beaming, the love shining in his eyes.

"You mean, you've just bought this cottage?" She finally looked at him, shocked.

"Yes! It lies in the heart of Ireland and it is fully furnished, well, will be soon anyway. I'm having a team of people go in and design it all just the way you'd like it. They start next week, and it will be finished by time we go" he paused looking at her facial expression. "What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Worry bit Draco like a train. Hermione just looked at him as his heart sank.

"Draco, this is such a beautiful gift, I really don't know what to say" she folded the piece of paper and placed it gently on her desk.

"You don't have to say anything, as long as you like it" he cupped her face "I just want you to be happy" he paused "I want us, to be happy together." He kissed her forehead. She smiled at him, her eyes brimming with happiness. She kissed his lips gently and whispered.

"And that we shall _always_ be."


	15. Chapter 15

**MY LAST NAME**

Chapter 15

Draco had to stop walking to catch his breath. His chest tightened once again and there was a high pitched ringing sound piercing his ear drums. He gasped and sat down on a bench that was near him. He'd gone out to buy a few ingredients for dinner, and he was rushing to get back as it had started raining. He cursed under his breath as his chest started to slowly release itself. He stood up, muttered 'you're a bloody idiot Malfoy' and was on his way back to Hermione's flat.

He walked in, drenched. He slung her keys on the side and stormed into the kitchen. Hermione had music playing loudly, and was dancing around the kitchen, wearing her light pink apron once again. She noticed Draco and flicked her wand stopping the music.

"Gods, what happened to you?" She walked over to him and shoved a carrot stick into his mouth.

"It bloody rained, that's what happened to me" he bit the carrot stick and held the rest in his hand. He walked over and placed the shopping on the side. Before peeling off his coat and hanging it near the fire. He quickly got dressed and rubbed his chest, it still seemed tight but he decided to shrug it off. He walked back into the kitchen to see Hermione rooting through the bags.

"Did you get cream?" A muffled voice sounded from the bags. Draco's hand dived in and brought it straight up.

"Here" he smiled at her as she took it from her.

They stood and cooked chicken in a creamy sauce with scalloped potatoes together. It was the happiest they'd ever been. The music was playing loudly, and Draco even spun her around to dance, before the potatoes started to boil over. After they'd eaten, Hermione quickly threw everything into the sink before they both shared a tub of ice cream snuggled up on the sofa. Snowball lay, washing her paws as they both sat and talked about nonsense.

"I can't believe how much ice cream I've eaten."

"Neither can I"

Slap. "You are such a prat." Hermione laughed and so did Draco. He intertwined their fingers and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione gasped slightly, she still wasn't used to hearing it.

"I love you too." They sat in silence for a moment. All that could be heard was the ticking of the clock, and the crackling of the fire. Hermione stood up and placed the empty ice cream tub in the kitchen then came back. She stood opposite him, then slowly climbed onto his lap, each leg either side of him. He looked up at her, his heart racing. She reached down and kissed him softly. He placed his hands gently onto her hips, and their kisses soon turned to eager passion.

He pulled off her shirt, over her head, as she pushed herself further into him. He flung her onto the sofa and climbed on top of her, pushing her skirt up and out of the way. Their breaths were heavy, eyes slightly wild. He admired her perfectly sculptured figure before she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her. She clawed at his back, and moaned in a state of ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing and sucking her neck, leaving delicate kisses everywhere he could reach. She dragged her nails down his back under his shirt that she chad unbuttoned to admire his perfectly defined torso. He pounded into her, dangerously hard, grabbing her by the wrists and pinning them above her, his nails starting to dig into her skin.

A few moments later, they both laid there, in silence again, their breaths heavy. Draco sat up and helped Hermione. Her knees were weak, and so he laughed as she scowled, then effortlessly picked her up in his arms. He walked through into her bedroom and threw her down onto the bed.

"Draco!" She screamed, laughing. He jumped on after her and admired her in the moonlight.

"You are so effortlessly beautiful" he felt her cheeks, they were red, and hot. Both of their bodies emitted heat.

"And you are effortlessly handsome" she brushed strands of hair out of his face.

"Oh I know, no need to tell me that."

She laughed, all her worries gone. He jumped up out of bed and pulled off the remaining clothes he had, and climbed back into bed, Hermione did the same and cosied up into his chest.

"Tonight has been perfect Draco, thank you"

"Every moment I spend with you is perfect, Miss Granger"

She smiled, love filling her entire being. They soon dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

The rain pounded loudly against the window, waking Draco up in panic. He sat up and let his eyes adjust, realising where he was. Hi sighed and leant back against the head board. He stared outside the window, thinking of everything that had happened that evening. He felt like he had to put things right with Harry, and Ron, but didn't know how to go about it. He crawled out of bed silently, as to not wake up Hermione. He tiptoed into the snug and browsed Hermione's book collection before pulling out some muggle author he had never heard of. He sat down flicking the page open, and started to read.

* * *

Dawn soon broke and sunlight shortly after awoke Draco. His eyes flickered open as he laid on the couch, his book laid open on his chest. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, placing the book on the coffee table. He stretched standing up and checked the time; 5:30am. He frowned and walked outside into the cold, crisp November air, wrapping his arms around hisself to try and keep warm, he then disapparated, and arrived at his house. He briskly walked in and past his servants who seemed to be caught off guard.

After he'd showered and changed, he grabbed a slice of toast and then headed outside again. The cold air hit him again, as his chest threatened to tighten. The tall blonde tightened his scarf and took a deep breath.

He apparated again outside The Burrows, standing still for a moment, taking in what exactly he was doing before shaking his head. He laughed sparking up a cigarette, taking two long drags, before his nerves started to calm. After he finished his fag, he threw it into a small puddle and then marched up to the front door, slamming his fist upon it.

A startled, and tired looking Mrs Weasley opened the door. Surprise struck into her eyes and her hand lingered above her want which was tucked into her apron.

"Morning, Mrs Weasley" Draco dipped his head in polite acknowledgement. Her eyes narrowed as she opened the door a little further.

"Morning." Her words were sharp, cold. Draco took a deep breath.

"I'm hear to speak with your son, Ronald, if that's at all possible?"

"Why do you need to speak to him?" Her voice was quiet, yet intimidating.

"We have some business to settle, I guess I owe him an apology. May I?" He beckoned to be let in. She stood there, examining him for a moment before taking a breath, and stepping aside.

"I'll go fetch him." She started to walk out of the room before she stopped to turn and look at him, "don't stay too long, and don't cause no trouble unless you want to be hexed the hell out of England." She stood for a moment, then stormed off.

Draco's fingers soon clamped into fists. The leather of his gloves grinding and squeaking as he did so. He was so scared, he didn't want to fuck this up.

Ron's heavy footsteps were soon heard, as he barged downstairs and through the door, wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms. Obviously in his urge to get down, he hadn't bothered getting dressed. He held his was firmly in his hand.

"What the hell do you want?" He stood a substantial distance away from the tall blonde.

"I'm here to say sorry, Weasley" Draco mumbled.

"What the - ?" Ron's voice was distant.

"I've been nothing but a pompous, arrogant prat to you, and your friends, for the past however many years" he rubbed his brow as Ron interrupted

"It's more the fact that you let Death Eaters into our fucking school" he laughed "that's why I'm pissed off."

"And I can't be more sorry, okay? I made a huge mistake, a fucking Goliath, but I can't change that, but what I do want to change, is the fact that you and Harry obviously downright hate me. And rightly so" he trailed off. Ron stood, not changing his facial expression.

"Quite frankly, I'm shitting myself." He laughed nervously "it's taken some real bollocks to come into your home, and apologise. Surely that shows you how much I care for Hermione?" Draco's eyes were sympathetic. Ron's were still hard and full of anger.

"Why Hermione?" Ron asked abruptly. "Why bring her into this? When you're just going to end up breaking her fucking heart" his voice broke a little.

"I'm never going to hurt her in any way Weasley, she is everything to me now which is exactly why I'm stood in your kitchen right now." His heart ached, all he wanted, was for her to be as happy as possible.

"I _still_ fucking love her, Malfoy, and you've taken her away from me" his face scrunched up with heartbreak. He collapsed down onto a kitchen chair, and slouched over his lap, resting his arms on his knees.

"I know she still loves you too" he walked over tentatively "she's been so down and upset since you turned up at her flat.." it didn't feel right, he didn't want to comfort him but he felt like he had no choice.

"Just shut the fuck up Malfoy, sympathy doesn't sound right coming from you." he mumbled. Ron knew Hermione loved him,but not enough to continue their relationship. He knew that it'd be too much for her, and he didn't want to put her through that again. What puzzled him was why the hell she chose the white haired ferret stood in front of him.

Draco stood still, waiting for Ron to come back around. He then suddenly stood up and pointed his wand right into Draco's neck, digging the tip into the space between two of his major tendons. Draco's heart was beating uncontrollably.

Ron was in his face, his voice low, intimidating. "If you, lay one finger on her or hurt her in anyway, I will end you. And I will take pride in doing so." He pointed it further in, causing Draco to wince. "I swear to god Ferret I will make you wish that you had never been fucking born."

"I won't, I swear on my mothers life." He spluttered. Ron stared deep into his eyes before he drew back his wand, leaving a red mark where it had been.

Draco rubbed it, feeling the indent; it was tender.

Ron paced and then held out his hand.

"For Hermione's sake." His face was still screwed up in disgust. Draco grasped his hand and shook it firmly.

"For Hermione's sake."


	16. Chapter 16

**MY LAST NAME**

Chapter 16

"How could you go behind my back and do something _that_ reckless Draco?!" Hermione was furious.

"Don't have a fucking go at me, I wanted to help, I wanted to fix the mess I made!" Draco couldn't win. He kept his mouth shut, he wasn't speaking up enough, he speaks up, is accused of going behind her back.

Draco had walked in late after grabbing a few drinks at his mansion, just to wind down after his confrontation with Ron. Hermione was waiting up on the sofa with her worried mothers face on. He'd rolled his eyes after walking in and dropped his coat on the side, bracing himself for the storm. But he didn't think she'd be this angry.

"Draco, Ronald is unstable and he could've done something horrible. You saw what Harry did, and he's a lot more tolerable that Ron." She paced, thoughts flew around her head of what could've happened to Draco. She was so mad he'd do this to her.

"I can bloody look after myself Hermione" he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head looking down at the ground.

"All I wanted was to fix this fucking mess"

"He could've killed you"

"But he didn't."

Hermione stood and stared at Draco, his eyes were slightly red and dark semi-circles drooped underneath. She sighed and rubbed her brow whilst walking over to him.

"Please promise me you'll never do anything like this again?" She took his hand and let it swing by her side.

"I can't I'm afraid."

Hermione's eyes snapped to his.

"What?" Her voice was a little distant.

"I still have a score to settle with Harry, I need to be able to shake his hand too." He looked at her with a half smile. Hermione was lost for words, she was still angry, but she saw how much their relationship meant to Draco. She sighed again and kissed him softly.

"Just let me know next time, don't just take off." She half smiled and cupped his face with her free hand. He gently nodded before walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water. Hermione followed and hovered in the doorway. Her light grey dressing gown dragging slightly on the floor.

"No tea tonight then?" She folded her arms and leant agains the door frame. Draco shook his head.

"I'm tired, I'm off to bed." He silently walked past her and into her bedroom. She walked in to see Draco hanging out of her bedroom window, taking a long drag of a cigarette. The moonlight shone perfectly off his torso and his white hair.

"Thought you'd quit" she walked in and hung her dressing gown on its peg. Draco's head swung forward in defeat.

"For fucks sake Hermione" he brought his head from outside, fag still hanging loosely from his mouth, he took it in his fingers.

"Can you just give me a break? Please?" He looked at her as she climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like the habit. You're better than that Draco." She seemed to realise what she was doing. She didn't know why she was being so uptight and rather grumpy tonight.

"I'm going to finish, and savour this cigarette, then I shall quit." He hung himself back out the window and after he'd finished it, he flicked the stub out into the depths below.

He crawled into bed and slid up to Hermione, who was already half asleep. He sighed and watched the stars flicker subtly before falling asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning in a hot flush. She opened her eyes wide as she felt the heat burn over her like she'd never felt before. She sat up as the room seemed to spin. After a few moments the feelings disappeared and she slid her way out of bed, trying not to wake Draco up. She decided to just shake off her sudden temperature change.

It was only a few days until they both left to spend Christmas at her new cottage, and so he was packing things a bit at a time so she didn't have a mad rush to get everything ready a few hours before they left. She walked into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster before flicking on the kettle. She opened her window and the sound of birds singing gently lit up the room. She sat at her kitchen table with her breakfast as she watched the traffic I the distance filter through the gap in between two terraced houses.

Draco shortly after was awoken by the smell of toast, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning as he did so. He walked to find Hermione sat in her own world, eating a slice of whole meal toast.

"Morning" he half smiled sitting next to her.

"Morning" she gently kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me" she poured him a cup of tea. Draco smiled inside.

"It's okay, I am too. I should've told you." He took her hand and kissed it softly. She smiled at him, her eyes full of love.

"I can't believe we go to Ireland on Wednesday" she beamed at the thought.

"Neither can I. Christmas will be perfect" he took a sip of his tea,his face fell serious. "I need to speak to Harry today."

Hermione's eyes widened as she took a bite for her toast

"Can't it wait until we get back?" Her eyes drooped with concern. Draco shook his head.

"I just feel like I need to do this. Everything I've done so far has never been any bloody good. I want to change it." He looked at her.

"Then we'll do it together -"

"No" he interrupted "I must do this on my own, please understand Hermione" he took her hands and gently squeezed them. She looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

* * *

Draco was sat in a small cafe with a steaming coffee, in a small town up the east coast. The rain was lashing down and bouncing off the pavement, the streets were empty and the sky was grey. He sat and drank his coffee,thinking over what exactly he was doing, before heading out into the elements. He ran through the street and turned right at the end of the road before heading down towards a rather grand townhouse.

The brick was red and cream with ivy climbing up each side of the symmetrical house, a huge iron gate groaned as it opened. Draco walked up to the porch, soaking wet through before he paused, his fist hovering to knock on Harry Potters front door.


End file.
